


Five times we almost kissed...and one time we finally did. Lin-Manuel Miranda x Reader

by Anafora_in_Velaris



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafora_in_Velaris/pseuds/Anafora_in_Velaris
Summary: Five times y/n and Lin almost kissed...and one time when they did.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda & Original Female Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Five times we almost kissed...and one time we finally did. Lin-Manuel Miranda x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fowlbyname45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope you'll enjoy it, xoxo!

The first time we almost kissed was on a rooftop of my apartment building in the Bronx.

It was my flatmate's - Lilah's - 29th birthday, marking her last year in her twenties, and the middle of May. It was also two months since I first met Lin - introduced by the very same flatmate. She revealed she's known Lin since high school but lost touch with him after graduation. But when she moved back to New York, she renewed the acquaintance, and now Lin was at our apartment more than me. 

Not that I was avoiding being at the apartment. No, that wasn't the case. And I wasn't especially avoiding coming home when I knew Lin was there. It's just... there was some kind of electricity in the air anytime he appeared. And it made my heart skip a beat every time. But he and Lilah seemed to grow closer together. And I didn't want to ruin that, not for her, not after I've had to pick up her broken pieces her after her last heartbreak.

When planning the party, I've completely forgotten that Lin was to be there, so when he arrived, dressed in a blue dress shirt...I simply dipped. So that's how I found myself on the rooftop. Away from the heart of the party, with a glass of wine in hand, I felt at ease. I closed my eyes to listen to the sound of the city - a sound that never died down. Since we lived near the railroad, we grew accustomed to the constant rattling of the tracks as the trains passed by.

"You're going to miss the cake" a soft murmur pulled me out of my thoughts. I recognized that voice, even though I've only known it for two months. Not needing to turn around, I stayed propped against the railing, trying to calm my racing heart. A shiver ran down my spine, and I wasn't sure if it appeared because of the gentle, perpetual wind or Lin's presence.

"Wine's better than cake anyway," I snickered before taking a long sip as he approached me, his steps loud enough to pick up from the sound of the city. I gripped the railing with my free hand, turning my knuckles pale, when he settled next to me. The electric current arrived with him and was now running through my veins and pumping through my heart. The wind was nothing compared to this feeling - one that was still foreign.

"Well, at least I've got a chance to talk to you about something," he said in a soft voice, gaining my attention. As our eyes met, my stomach dropped, anticipation filling me to the brim. 

"Yes?" I breathed, not able to come up with anything more. I had a dreadful hunch he was to ask me something quite uncomfortable.

"Are you avoiding me?" His brows furrowed, worry shadowing his eyes. I whipped my head away from him as I stuck my gaze to the skyline of the Bronx buildings. My finger traced the brim of the wine glass as I struggled to find the right words.

"No," I finally whispered before clearing my throat to let my voice float confidently. "I'm not avoiding you. It's just... I'm trying to give you and Lilah space, you know? I don't wanna get in the way."

My eyes found his again, and I shot him what I hoped was an encouraging look. But his brows only darted up his forehead.

"Lilah? Why would you get in...Oh!" His mouth formed a perfect circle as enlightenment overtook him. "No, it's not like that, we're just friends. You see, I, uh, shit..."

He started stammering, flustration causing a pink hue to stain his cheeks. The sight somehow made my heart flutter. But my brows creased as he became more and more embarrassed.

"Shit, what I mean to say," he blurted, finally getting ahold of his words. My eyes met his as he lifted my chin so that I would face him. His other hand tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and though I knew it made me look worse, I didn't protest. "You could never bother me, or Lilah for what I know."

"Really?" I bit down a smile at the realization that I was in the wrong. They weren't seeing each other, and I was a complete idiot to have thought that. And to think I've been avoiding coming home in fear I would be third-wheeling!

"Really." His gaze dropped to my lips as I parted them, taking in the sight of his smile and the crinkles that formed around his eyes. He leaned closer, a glint of emotion brightening his gaze. "In fact, I-"

"Come on, guys! Lilah's been asking for you, it's time for the cake!" The door to the roof busted open causing me to jump away from Lin and almost spill my forgotten wine. It was one of Lilah's other friends, one I didn't know the name of, and he waved for us to follow him downstairs. 

Sighing, I stretched out my free hand towards Lin.

"Come on. We don't want to miss the cake." I smiled softly, though Lin's interrupted words would linger in my mind and taunt me in the night's to come.

The second time we almost kissed was under the scorching June sun, during a road trip with Lin's castmates.

During the past month, we've grown closer, so much that it was easy to consider ourselves best friends. And even though it's been only three months since we've met, it felt as if we've known each other forever. And maybe we have - in another life, as different people. 

Those thoughts stayed with me as I was sitting on a blanket by the Spruce Run Reservoir. The small beach was half-full, with families sharing ice-cream and playing on the sand. The day was extraordinary, with the sun warming my skin in gentle kisses and the breeze coming from the water cooling it in more pecks. We all were wearing swimsuits, trying to make use of the sun, and get a bit tanner. Even Lin, whose skin was naturally beautifully glowy, was wearing beach shorts.

"Stop staring at him," Ariana mumbled while I helped apply her sunscreen on her back. Since Lin has introduced us a few weeks ago, we've become quite good friends. "Your eyes will fall out."

She yelped when I put the cold cream on her neck and shot me a startled look from under furrowed brows.

"What was that for?" Her voice rose, earning us attention from Lin and Chris sitting next to us on the blanket. Phillipa, Jasmine, and Anthony were already in the water, splashing around.

"You okay?" Lin probed, a smile breaking to his face. Something in my stomach clenched at the sight. Not being able to utter any coherent words, I simply showed him thumbs-up.

"That was the most awkward I've ever seen a human being act," Ariana snickered in a low voice. For the entirety of this trip, she's been teasing me about my alleged crush on Lin, earning herself numerous pokes on her ribs. Without missing a beat, I jabbed her in her side, causing her to squeal loudly, again drawing attention to us.

"Are you really okay?" Chris's brows furrowed in worry, but a smile threatened to break to his lips.

"Yeah," Ariana rushed to reply before I had a chance to even open my mouth. "Y/n just doesn't want to play volleyball with me. She said she wanted to stay and tan."

"Ooooh, I see." Chris's expression turned, mischief glinting in his eye as he continued. "Then, I'll play with you. She and Lin can guard the blankets, instead."

My lips parted in confusion when both of them rose to their feet and practically ran off. I turned to face Lin so that I could take in his reaction. His eyes were equally as wide as mine, though he seemed more amused than disoriented.

"Do you know what that was about?" I pointed towards where Ariana and Chris disappeared. Lin shrugged, taking a sip of lemonade we'd prepared together before leaving. We'd met at his place to make some sandwiches and other snacks for the road. Sometime during that month we've grown used to just popping up at each other's apartments.

"I don't know, but seems we're alone now," he mused, a smirk breaking onto his lips. He shifted so that he sat closer to me. My eyes threatened to drop to his bare torso, so I directed them towards the water instead. I focused my attention on applying sunscreen to my legs. "What shall we do with that fact?"

"Well, I'll have to come up with a way to apply my sunscreen to my back since Ariana decided to leave me to fend for myself," I squirted a generous amount of cream to my hands and rubbed them on my chest. It didn't escape my attention that Lin has drawn his gaze to the water as well, just as I started rubbing the cream in. 

"Oh, what a shame, if only there was somebody here who could help you with that." His tone turned sarcastic, and I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Yeah, what a shame, indeed, if only someone would be so kind as to help me," I whined, handing him the bottle. "It would be truly great if some hot Latina rubbed sunscreen onto my back."

"You're laying it on quite thick, you know that?" He laughed, but took the bottle and scooted over to sit behind me. A shiver went down my spine as he started applying the cream.

"But it worked," I shrugged, a grin plastered on my face. A quiet yelp escaped me when he applied the cold cream to my neck. He muttered an apology and rubbed the sunscreen in, warming my skin. Goosebumps rose on my arms with each stroke of his hand.

"So," he started after a minute of silence as he massaged my upper back. His tone turned careful, almost shy, making my brows rise in curiosity. "you and Ariana...seem to become pretty good friends."

It wasn't a full question, but there was a sense of uncertainty hidden in the statement. I tilted my head a bit but didn't turn all the way as I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she's great. I'm so glad you've introduced us, actually." I hoped my tone prompted him to continue. He fidgeted, applying more cream to my shoulders. He seemed to be seeking the right words, so I remained silent, though the blood in my veins pumped quicker. 

"I'm thrilled you're becoming friends," he continued hesitantly, his voice dropping an octave. "but what I meant to ask was...well, if you're more than friends with her."

Stopping my jaw from dropping, I turned all the way so that I could face him. I haven't thought about it, but from the outside, it could've seemed as if Ariana and I had been flirting all that time. And Lin knew I wasn't only into men, so of course, he could come to this conclusion. But I wondered why he would concern himself with the matters of my love-life...unless...

"No, no, we're truly just friends," I explained, smiling in a way that I hoped wouldn't come off as mocking. His shoulders relaxed as if great tension has just been removed from them. "But, then I must ask...is that answer of importance to you?"

"And what if it was?" His eyes met mine, seeking the answer already. Heat pooled in my heart as I leaned closer to him, our knees touching already. But I wanted more, so much more.

"Then I would have to ask whether my answer was one to bring you relief," I breathed, taking in his dark gaze. To hell with any lakes, seas, or oceans, I could drown in his eyes and no force in the world would be able to pull me out.

He parted his lips either to reply or to connect them with mine, but just at that something hit the ground, sending sand our way. I jumped to my feet, squealing in a high-pitched voice.

"Sorry, guys!" Chris yelled out to us as I picked the ball up and threw it their way with a loud huff. My hands were covered in sand, so I had to brush it off thoroughly.

"So," I turned back to face Lin, propping my hands on the hips. "You were saying?"

A grin stretched his features while he tried to stifle his giggles. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I sat down on the blanket again. It was also coated in sand, but thankfully all of the food was in the plastic containers.

"Your back is literally covered in sand," he giggled, not being able to tame his laughter anymore. Stretching my hand, I patted my back only to realize he was right, and there was a thick layer of sand stuck to the sunscreen on my skin.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" I called out, rising to my feet again and rushing to wash the sand off in the lake. Lin's booming laughter reached my ears even by the shore, so I whipped around and flicked him off with a finger. 

The third time was just two weeks later.

We were supposed to meet with Lilah at a cafe, but she canceled last minute. Left to stroll down New York streets on our own, two coffees in hand, we decided to visit a library in South Bronx. 

We must've spent hours just sitting in silence, reading in utter peace. I stole a few glances at him when I was sure he wasn't looking. I almost jumped out of my seat at the sound of a familiar voice. It was coming from the entrance hall and was getting closer with each second.

"You okay?" Lin's whisper betrayed a tincture of worry at my startled state. Before he could react, I jumped to my feet and pulled him with me to hide between bookcases.

"It's my ex from college," I breathed in a low voice, trying to peek into the alley to see if he was still there. "He's been texting me for the past few days saying he's in New York for the weekend and wanting to meet up. I said I didn't have time to meet, but if he sees me here... he's not going to shut up about how I should forgive him for cheating on me."

"Sounds like a douche," Lin concluded, amusement noticeable in his tone. I shot him a puzzled look, hoping he would explain. He seemed to pick up on my annoyance since his smile only grew. "So you're hiding just to-"

I cut him off, pressing a hand to his lips, as the voice got closer. Biting down at my lip, trying even to breathe quieter, I scooted closer to Lin in hopes of making myself less visible. His hand wandered down my back as he shook slightly, suppressing giggles. I put my hand down and brought a finger to my lips in a "shhh" motion, causing him to smirk as he held back his laugher. My eyes fixed on his lips while I listened, trying to pick up my ex's voice.

"I think the coast is clear," I whispered but didn't pull away. Suddenly, I realized how narrow the space between the bookcases was, and how close we got to one another. "We could leave now?"

My tone raised a bit, making the statement into a question. He seemed to realize our position as well, since his smirk only grew, and he, too, didn't move an inch.

"Yeah, we could." Mischief glinted in his eyes when he leaned closer, his breath tickling my cheeks. 

"Y/n?" My head whipped around as the voice reached me from behind me. I got a glimpse of Lin's annoyed expression before fully facing no other than my ex. "What a coincidence, I've been meaning to meet you these days and sit down to talk!"

The fourth time was completely drunk, a month later.

"Come on, y/n, you need to go home!" Lin tugged on my arm, trying to get me to stand up from the steps of the club entrance. The night was hot, but there was electricity flowing through the air, foretelling a storm to come. I had to take deep, conscious breaths to get the thickness out of the air. It was intoxicating in a way that alcohol could never match. "I called an uber for us, it's going to be here in five minutes."

"But I'm perfectly good, we can stay!" I whined, rubbing my hand across my face. The makeup must've been smeared all over my face, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The world spun around me, the dimmed light dancing in the hallway, smudged by the drizzling raindrops. 

"Sure, sure, and I'm Mother Theresa" he snickered, pulling me up again. I only groaned as my vision blurred further, but scrambled to my feet. "Come on, y/n, don't make me carry you."

"Well, you could make use of all this muscle, you know," I mused, reaching out to squeeze his arm. My actins only earned me an anguished sigh from him. "Maybe you are Mother Theresa, you're such a buzzkill."

He snorted, though any tint of amusement was gone, making me squint in an attempt to see his expression clearly. Was he grinning or was it a frown on his face, I wondered, the raindrops getting heavier each minute not making it easier for me.

"Is that so?" His grin - or frown - turned almost feral as he leaned in closer. Now his face was clear to read, rain dripping down his cheeks so sharp I almost forgot how blurry everything else was. 

"Yeah, you couldn't recognize fun if it stood before you," I breathed, not truly paying attention to my words, too enhanced in the way his hair stuck to his forehead. And the way the raindrops slid down the curve of his lips left me wishing to taste it. A gasp escaped my mouth as he brushed off a wet piece of hair from my cheek. "You wouldn't recognize fun if it french-kissed you in the rain."

Not dropping my gaze from the rain on his lips, I inclined further, bent on tasting it. I didn't care about any sweet drinks back at the club as long as I could get a taste of him.

But he seemed to be in a clearer state of mind, though it shouldn't surprise me as I had drunk way heavier than him that night. So when I leaned another inch closer, almost connecting our mouths, he pulled away, his gaze darkening.

"The uber's here," he mumbled before pulling me to follow him down the street.

The fifth time was an hour later at his apartment.

I forgot where I had put my key, and though I was sure they were supposed to be in my bag, I was proven wrong when Lin searched through it six times. So, instead of stranding me to sleep on my doormat, he'd called an uber to his apartment and offered to take me with him.

After he'd prepared the bed for me - even though I tried to tell him I would be fine on the couch - I lay down, a plastic bag within reach so that I was sure I wouldn't puke over his bedding.

"Call out if you needed anything," he whispered on his way to the other room. The lights were turned off so I couldn't see his face, but his tone betrayed the slight amusement at my state.

"Lin?" I called out before he managed to close the bedroom door behind him. His silhouette shifted when he turned to face me, his eyes glinted, reflecting the city lights coming through the window. "Won't I get a  
goodnight kiss?"

I tried to sound sarcastic as if I was mocking the idea, but failed, my voice revealing my desperation. The desire for his lips on mine only grew the past few months, and it was not able to be quenched by anybody else but him. 

"I'm not going to kiss a drunk person," he stated perfectly adamant about not giving in. "Just go to sleep, y/n."

"Why?" My voice was small as I blinked away the tears that welled up in my eyes. I was sure it was the alcohol making me so emotional, but couldn't tell if it was also because of the coldness in his tone. He sounded repulsed by the idea of kissing me. By me, maybe, too. 

"Why won't I kiss a drunk person, or why should you go to sleep?" he mocked, approaching the bed. The frame creaked as he sat down. He was so close yet miles away.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I breathed, not daring to move. His silhouette, now a bit more visible, shifted as he averted his gaze to the ceiling. "Lin?"

"I won't kiss you," he started before looking back at me, his eyes hidden in the shadows. "because I want you to ask me when you're sober enough to know you want it. I want- need to know you want it as much as I do."

A single tear rolled down my cheek, escaping my eye, but I hoped the darkness would conceal it. I couldn't hide the way my heart trembled in my chest at the hope that maybe he wasn't rejecting me. He didn't say he didn't want to kiss me, after all.

"Then see you in the morning," I mused, wrapping the cover around me. "Goodnight!"

Lin's amused huff reached me as the frame creaked again when he got up. Having made his way almost to the exit, he hestated by the doorframe.

"See you in the morning, y/n."

We finally kissed that morning.

The drizzle of the summer rain woke me from my slumber. I slept peacefully, not once waking to use the plastic bag. The sun was hidden behind the grey clouds, failing to provide a summer atmosphere.

A clatter coming from the kitchen caught my attention, and soon I was out of bed, having abandoned the warm covers. They smelled of Lin, and if I hadn't been sure it was him in the kitchen, I would've never left them. So I made my way down the hallway, rubbing my eyelids and trying to remember last night. There was a lot of alcohol, some dancing, and I remembered I'd lost my keys - so I was not surprised to have woken up at Lin's place. The ride here was just a haze, but it was there. Last night he must've provided me with one of his shirts because the outfit I had worn to the club was far from comfortable enough to sleep in. I caught a glance of the long, black shirt in the hall mirror.

"Morning," I mumbled, stepping onto the kitchen, the tiles cold on my bare feet. Lin turned from his place by the stove, two steaming mugs in hand.

"Goodmorning, sleeping beauty!" He smiled way too cheerful for this ungodly hour. Though, I guessed, he wasn't as hungover as me, having drunk less last night. A glance at the microwave clock proved it was not, in fact, an ungodly hour, after all, as it was past nine.

"Tea?" he proposed, making his way around the kitchen island. It didn't escape my attention that his eyes darted to stare at the marble counter at the sight of my bare legs. 

Having sat on the stool by the kitchen island, I only nodded in response before hiding my face in my hands. I must've done something yesterday to embarrass myself. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so cheerful.

"Just tell me what I'd done," I grumbled, dropping my hands to the counter. He leaned on the counter next to me, his mug in hand, and smirked knowingly. Annoyed at his antics, I took a sip of the hot liquid.

"You asked to kiss me," He deadpanned, and I almost spat the tea right back to the mug. "But I didn't let you."

Carefully, trying not to show the trembling of my hands, I put the mug back on the counter and turned to fully face Lin. It was strange to see him so out of order, only in his pajamas, his hair disheveled. But, somehow, it felt right.

"Why?" My voice was just above a whisper since I didn't dare raise it in fear it would betray my emotion. It was enough my heart raced so rapidly in my chest I was sure it would jump out any second.

"Why did you want to kiss me in the first place?" He shot back, also having put the mug down.

"I asked first."

He sighed, leaning in to brush away a piece of hair off my face, his touch featherlike on my skin. A shiver shot up my spine, sending electricity to the core of my being.

"Because you were drunk, and it wouldn't be right," he mused, his voice gentle. His gaze met mine, uncertainty hiding in the darkness of his eyes. "And because I wanted to know if you truly wanted it, or if it was the alcohol making you act that way."

"I'm perfectly sober now," I noted, straightening my back with pride, the movement almost closing the distance between us. All it would take for our lips to meet was for one of us to move an inch closer. "Was my intoxication the only thing keeping you from kissing me?"

"Well," Hunger shone in his eyes as he ran his thumb across my jaw. "I also wanted you to remember this."

"Please," I whispered into his skin, dropping my gaze to his lips.

It was enough for him to lean in those two inches closer, connecting our lips. He was hesitant at first, allowing me to pull away if I only wanted. Sure enough, I didn't take up the opportunity, and, instead, entangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer. A soft moan escaped him before he followed my motion and slowly slid his hand into my hair.

Suddenly, I was not in the kitchen anymore, but standing in the eye of the storm, thunder rumbling around, lightning rising the hair on arms. Yet there was peace to it. Somehow, this storm brought force with it, making me crave more of that electricity. The current that Lin had brought into my life the first day we met was now filling me, running through my veins, and powering my heart. It was divine in its power.

"This-" I panted as we broke the kiss to take a breath, our foreheads connected. "We need to do this more often."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he pressed them to mine for just a split second.

"How about every day, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Tune in for the next chapter of Our Great Symphony on Friday! Thank you for your patience this week - it's been a crazy week in my life and I didn't have as much time to write. Hopefully, this week proves to be better! xoxo


End file.
